Nowadays, electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, or panel computers are widely in everyday life. However, batteries inside the electronic devices may overheat if the electronic devices continuously work for a long time. Users in the using process tend to ignore this even if the batteries reach a warning temperature, which may greatly reduce the useful life of the electronic devices.